


Enamorado

by PikaChu100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Androgyny, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, iwa is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100
Summary: Oikawa in Iwaizumi's eyes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Enamorado

If you were to ask Iwaizumi when does he think Oikawa looks the most beautiful is, he would answer simply when Oikawa is lounging in their shared apartment in his plaid pyjama pants, his long brown hair clipped up with the 300 yen hair clip he bought during one of their dates - smiling as he watches his favourite series or even just breaking out in a silly dance whenever they play the music aloud (so loud one time they received a complaint from the neighbours) while lip syncing to the song cause he can't sing in tone for the love of god. 

Then he would argue with himself that he thinks on days the male colour his eyelids with colours that make his eyes pop and then layers his lips with lipsticks that pops and makes those lips look so kissable are the moment Oikawa is beautiful, those days where his clothing maybe a little feminine as so as his actions.But Oikawa looks just as stunning when he puts on a leather jacket with tight jeans or a full suit and tie when he has to.

And in the end he'd give up telling when he found Oikawa in his most beautiful state because in his eyes, there's not a moment where Oikawa isn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluff, this is for the final day of IwaoiWeek2020. It's super short but I hope you all like it lease comment, subscribe, kudos if you wanna! Thank you for reading ❤️❤️❤️ I hope you have a happy day/week/month!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/OmiKunLover?s=09)


End file.
